


To Unexpected Guests and Reconnection

by jocelynfray



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocelynfray/pseuds/jocelynfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus expects his Christmas Eve to be spent being cold and miserable in his car. Luckily that's not what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Unexpected Guests and Reconnection

Marcus Kane sighed, running a hand through his hair. Just his luck that his flight home would be canceled on Christmas Eve. Now instead of spending Christmas with his mom in New York, he'd be spending it in some crappy Best Western in Virginia.

The first thing he did after calling his mom and telling her the bad news was try and see if there were any other flights to NY, but of course there weren't any till the day after Christmas because of the holidays.

...and on top of that, every hotel that he went to was packed. Great. Fucking fantastic. 

He really didn't want to sleep in his car. So he started going through his contacts, looking for anyone he knows who might live in Virginia, and hoped that since it was Christmas, they'd let him crash at their place.

He stopped in the Gs, grimacing slightly at the name Abby Griffin. They were more frenemies than friends, so there was no garrantee she'd even let him stay. Still, it was worth a shot. He tapped her number, putting his phone to his ear and prayed she'd pick up.

"Marcus? Is there a reason you're calling me on Christmas Eve?" 

At least she didn't sound mad. 

"Hi, Abby. My flight was canceled and there's not another one out till the day after Christmas, the hotels are packed so I was wondering if I could crash at your for the night? I promise I'll be out by morning.

There was a pause in the line, and Marcus was worried that she'd just hang up before she said "Okay, but only cause it's Christmas. You still have my address right?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He hung up, plugging her address in to the rental's GPS (at least he wouldn't get lost). It took him 20 minutes, but he was relieved to pull into the Griffin's driveway.

Abby opened the door for him, ushering him inside and out of his coat. "So, what brings you to Virginia anyway?" she asked as she led him to the kitchen.

"Work conference. It ended today and I was hoping to get home in time for Christmas, but of course my flight was canceled. Thanks for letting me stay the night, I appreciate it." 

"No problem. I know we don't exactly get along but it's Christmas, I couldn't let you freeze to death." 

She got out a bottle of wine, pouring him a glass. "Besides, Clarke decided to stay with friends over break so it's been kind of lonely. Not that I've been able to be home much, the hospital is crazy busy."

Marcus nodded, sitting down at a stool near the counter and accepting the glass of wine she offered. "To unexpected guests then." he toasted, and she smiled, clinking her glass with his before taking a healthy sip.

They ended up talking for a while about everything, and Marcus found himself wondering why they'd continued to resent each other for so many years.

After the tragic death of Abby's husband Jake a few years back, he couldn't bring himself to go to the funeral despite being Jake's friend. That had understandably pissed Abby off as he'd been her friend too, and in retrospect he supposed she'd needed him there, which of course led to resentment on both sides. And on his end, added guilt at not being there for her when she needed him most. He hoped that now at least, they could start start to rebuild that friendship.

At around 11 pm, he started yawning, whether it was a mixture of the wine or the time, he wasn't sure, but he was starting to get really tired. Abby noticed and led him to the guest bedroom.

"Night Marcus." she said, and gave him a quick smile before heading off to her room.

As he laid in bed a little while later, he found himself glad that his flight had been canceled. Yeah, he'd miss Christmas with his mom, but he'd get to spend it reconnecting with Abby.


End file.
